


Fuck (Me)

by TheSilverField



Series: All Things Ereri! [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Eren is just Gryffindor through and through), (Levi is a Hufflepuff that asked to be sorted into Gryffindor), Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Crushes, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor!Eren, Gryffindor!Levi, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Thank fuck for accidental love potions, bugs, butterbeer, and porn. Most of all, thank fuck for Levi.





	Fuck (Me)

What the _hell_ is happening right now? How the _fuck_ did I get here? I mean, really. What the _fucking fuck?_

One minute I’m walking down the corridors from Herbology to Charms, the next I’m pulled into a utility closet and pressed against the wall with someone’s tongue shoved down my throat. On top of that, (and kind of on top of me), said someone just so happened to be Levi Ackerman, a fellow Gryffindor sixth year and protagonist in all of my wildest and sexiest fantasies. Not that I’m complaining, I’m just really confused about this whole thing.

If my fingers weren’t tangled in his hair right now, I’d pinch myself. But, I’m sure that wouldn’t look too sexy. Unless he’s into that kinda stuff? I don’t know. I don’t kink shame.

Reluctantly, we part for air, but Levi doesn’t seem to be done with me just yet. Again, not a complaint. His teeth rake down my throat before he bites down on my collarbone, his hand rubbing mercilessly at my hard-on through my uniform pants. I sigh out his name, feeling myself grow impossibly harder when he chuckles lowly.

“ _Fuck_ , Jaeger. This has been a long time coming, don’t you think?” he purrs, and I can practically hear the smirk on his lips as he continues to bite and suck marks onto my skin. It sends shudders through me. “Damn you for being so fucking hot all the time.”

I can only moan in response, rolling my hips against his hand for more friction as I feel myself spiraling fast. Levi’s hand stills for a moment, making me whine needily. “ _Levi_ … What the fuck?...”

 _“I see the way you look at me, Eren.”_ Levi whispers enrapturingly as he pulls away to slip off our robes and ties. He runs his hands up and down my torso, eyes glinting with mischief, teasing. I’ve never seen him like this, so I’m sure as hell never going to forget it. “When we’re in class. In the corridors. In the commons. _Everywhere._ I see your eyes lingering. I see everything, Eren.”

My heart is pounding so hard against my chest, my stomach twisting and cramping as my face begins to burn bright red. I’m dying, I know it. That damn horse face probably sucker-punched me in the hall and now I’m unconscious and dreaming. Either that, or I’m already dead and this is Heaven.

Or Hell if Levi doesn’t finish what he started.

I take a moment to regain my composure, breathing in slowly to try to quell the nervous churning in the pit of my stomach. “Uh… Okay, so, like… How long were you waiting in here for me to pass by?”

Levi’s eyes go lost for a second and his face goes slack, staring at me like he can see right through me, but blinks before his smirk returns. “Not long. I knew what time you’d be passing by and took advantage of it.” he shrugs nonchalantly, as if we were talking about the weather and not about him sorta abducting me for some heavy petting. “Do you wanna do this or not? We don’t have all damn day, Bright Eyes.”

I think my heart just exploded.

“Do I wanna lose my virginity in a closet where anyone could walk in at any time? And with the guy I’ve been crushing on for-fucking-ever?” I ask more to myself than to him, my gaze locked with his. Dull silver, like rain clouds or the moon reflecting off the ocean, but too glazed and glassy. “Sounds fun. I’m down.”

When Levi smiles, it seems genuine. But things aren’t always what they seem. He tries to kiss me again, but I press my fingers to his lips before he can.

“But _not_ while he’s under the effects of a love potion.” I smile softly, chuckling when his brows furrow in confusion. “You’ll thank me later. Come on, let’s go brew a cure. It won’t take long.”

 

* * *

 

 Days pass and I’m staring again. We haven’t talked about what happened with the potion. We haven’t talked about the how or why. We haven’t fucking talked at all. It fucking sucks.

Levi’s only two seats away from me in Defence Against the Dark Arts, listening to Professor Pixis drone on and on about whatever, but I’m too preoccupied thinking about his hand on my cock. (Levi’s hand, not Pixis’. Gross.) No matter how hard I try, I can’t focus on anything else while he’s around. The burning questions knocking around in my brain are killing me, eating me alive only to spit me back out. It’s infuriating. I mean, was that really all just the potion?

I’m so pissed.

“Mr. Jaeger,” Professor Pixis speaks up from right beside me, tapping his wand on my head to grab my attention. I immediately snap out of my thoughts, eyes wide with embarrassment. “Mind telling me if there’s something wrong with Mr. Ackerman’s back?”

Shoot me. Fucking shoot me. Someone have mercy on me and _fucking shoot me._

Though it’s too mortifying to ignore, I do my best to drown out the other students giggling at my expense by inwardly yelling degrading and violent things to myself. “There… There was a bug, Professor. S-sorry.”

What a stupid fucking lie, am I right?

Pixis stares at me like I’m the biggest fucking disappointment he’s ever seen, but pretends to buy it for the sake of continuing the class. I wait another few minutes before risking a glance over at Levi, only to be caught again. But not by Pixis.

This time, Levi’s looking back. His eyes are brighter today, moonlit and mesmerizing, but mostly smug. He’s smirking like he was that day in the closet, and fucking _winks_. My heart clenches, then flips, then clenches again.

I think I’m having a heart attack.

 

* * *

 

 “Hey, Jaeger.”

The sudden interruption from my mindless drinking of butterbeer had me sputtering and gasping for air as I choked, my ears ringing at the familiar smooth voice calling to me from behind. Once I’m finally sure that my lungs aren’t crawling up my fucking throat and I don’t have any spit on my chin, I spin slowly in my seat to come face to face with the boy that had completely stolen my limited focus and easily infatuated heart.

“Levi,” I squeak regrettably, clearing my throat in attempt to gather at least a sliver of my remaining dignity. “Fancy seeing you here.”

_Wow, Eren, what a smooth fucking operator you are._

Levi chuckles and slides into the chair across from me, crossing his ankles on the tabletop and looking a little too pleased with himself. “That the best thing you could come up with on such short notice, Jaeger? _Fancy seeing you here?_ ”

The smug look in his eyes lights a fire in my stomach, the flames making their way into my bloodstream to burn me up entirely. All I want to do is kiss him, but it kinda makes me wanna punch him in the face too. “Well, you know. Choking. Losing oxygen to the brain. Kinda throws you for a minute.”

“You sure that’s all it was?” Levi smirks.

Okay. Yeah. I really wanna kiss him. And punch him. And feel his hand on my dick again.

I squint my eyes at him suspiciously, studying his eyes for a moment to see if I can detect the effects of another potion or not. “Yeah. That’s all.”

He nods slightly, watching me intently as I drop my hands to my lap to hide my anxiously fiddling thumbs. “Let me buy you a drink. As an apology.”

Fuck.

My eyes widen in surprise and I begin to stutter out that it’s okay, that I can buy my own butterbeer and that he doesn’t have to waste his money on me, but it’s too late. Levi’s already gotten up to walk to the bar, coming back with two pints before I can protest. He sits back in his seat--normally this time, not suavely leaning back with his legs on the table--sitting up quite properly as he takes a swig.

Fuck me.

“Thank you, Levi.” I smile shyly, chugging a few gulps down to try to bury the hope swelling in my chest. We sit in silence for a while, stealing awkward glances that just don’t say enough. I open my mouth to say something finally, but Levi cuts me off with a heavy sigh.

“Look,” he begins, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “I’m really not good at this. Whatever _this_ is. The free butterbeer isn’t just an apology, it’s also a thank you. For last week. In the utility closet.”

I stare at him for a moment, then shake the shock away. “It wasn’t a problem, I just… Well, uh… Can I be honest with you?” I wait for his eyes to meet mine again, my chest tightening with nervousness, but I push through. “I really like you, Levi. Like, really fucking like you.” I confess with a facade of confidence and determination, my face flushing. “I know we don’t talk, like, ever, but I’ve had a huge fucking crush on you for, like, _years._ Being in there with you, kissing you, and touching you… It was a dream come true for me. But it wasn't for you and I get that.”

I take a deep breath and another swig of my drink before continuing. “You’re totally out of my fucking league. I know that. And I know that you and that guy from Slytherin are really close, so I would never come between that. I don’t know what happened, or if you had your reasons for taking a love potion, but I would _never_ take advantage of you like that. Ever. I respect you too much.”

Some time during my rambling, Levi’s lips had tugged into a soft smile, his eyes shining genuinely. I’ve never seen him smile like that, but I’ll be damned if I never see it again.

“You’re something else, Jaeger. You’re...sweet. And cute.” Levi says lowly, propping his elbow on the table to lean his head in his hand. “I really like you too. What d’ya say we skip out on finishing these drinks and head back to the dorm? It’s a little less...crowded since everyone’s gone on holiday.”

_Fuck me._

My heart races, thumping hard against my ribs and I think I may choke again on air alone. I can’t feel my fingers or toes and my face is beet red, but I finally find it within myself to nod slowly. Without another second of hesitation, Levi stands and begins to walk towards the exit behind me, but stops to lean down and whisper in my ear.

“Erwin’s just a friend. Nothing more. It’s _you_ I want.”

I can’t get out of my chair fast enough.

 

* * *

 

 “Have you ever done this before?” Levi asks as he licks and nips my neck, my skin burning from his kisses and touch. He’s on top of me, pressing me down against his bed as he straddles my hips and rolls against me. My body is on fire. My fucking life is on fire.

_Fuck me._

The question is enough to make me tense, my eyes squeezing shut and cheeks flaming in embarrassment. “No. I, uh… I haven’t.” I swallow nervously past the lump in my throat. “You’re my first.”

Levi’s movements pause, and I wait for his weight to disappear entirely, but he surprises me with a chaste kiss. His fingers gently run from my hair to my cheek, brushing against my skin with newfound carefulness I never would have expected from him. My eyes blink open dazedly when he pulls away again and I’m met by the most breathtaking smile, his expression soft.

“I’m honored,” he whispers smoothly, the sincerity in his voice giving me chills. “Are you sure you wanna do this? With me? There’s not anyone more special?”

_Oh, fuck._

I shake my head, staring into his eyes like it could be the end of the world outside and it wouldn’t matter. Dementors could bust in through the windows, Death Eaters could launch an attack on the castle, a dragon could come crashing in and burn the place to the ground. I don’t care. I’m right where I wanna be.

“Levi, I haven’t dated anyone since I’ve been at this school. I haven’t looked at anyone the way I look at you. You know that.” I bring my hand up to hold his, falling in love with the feeling of touching him. Falling in love with looking at him. With his voice. With the way his eyes shine and he tries to hide it. With the way he holds my hand and runs his fingers over my face. “There’s no one else. No one more special than you. It’s just you and that’s the way it’s always been.”

Suddenly, the moment takes on a little more meaning. The movements are slower and more caring than lustful. It doesn’t feel like we’re two horny teens that hardly know each other, it’s more like we’ve known each other for years. Like we lived another life together, far from this one, and we’ve finally found one another again. I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life and worlds longer. I don’t know how or why, it just feels so good and so right.

_Finally._

We move with each other without thought, stripping each other of our clothes and insecurities. Levi’s hands are running up and down my sides, mine are scratching down his back. For now, we’re happy like this; naked and thrusting our hips against each other, feeling and kissing. It’s so raw and powerful and we haven’t even reached the end yet.

I reach down between us and brush my fingers down the length of Levi’s throbbing cock, watching with hungry eyes as precome begins to bud from the slit. Levi moans beautifully as I swipe my thumb around his tip, smearing him and myself with his come.

“That face you’re making is something else, Levi.” I keen as I work us both to the edge, teasing our cocks until I can’t take it anymore. “ _I want to taste you…”_

Levi bites his lip as he shudders, pulling away only to move onto my chest, his beautifully dripping cock resting against my chin. “ _Do whatever you want to me, Eren… I’m your’s…”_

My heart speeds up again, but I don’t give myself time to hesitate or back down as my tongue darts out to lap at the head of his cock and Levi _screams._ I suck him into my mouth, bobbing my head as my tongue swirls around him, the sounds he makes simply divine. His head is thrown back, his chest heaving and his hips rocking, and he has to hang on to the headboard to keep himself upright.

I choke a little as I try to take him in deeper, but keep it slow because I know my own limits and the last thing I wanna do is puke all over Levi’s cock. Especially since it’s so fucking pretty. It’s agonizing to go this pace when all I wanna do is swallow the damn thing whole, but I’d also like to keep this guy around. But his moans, the sighs and gasps and cries, keep spurring me on and driving me nuts.

“ _Ah! Eren, fuck yes!”_

Levi is fucking loud as fuck.

I scrape my teeth along his length and with a jerk of his hips, that was all she wrote. Levi nearly sobs and wails as he comes down my throat, leaning heavily against the headboard. I try not to let one drop go to waste, licking him and my lips clean. The sight of him coming almost sends me over, but I quickly fist my cock and squeeze as I release him from my mouth, wanting this to last as long as I possibly can. The moment passes and we catch our breath, Levi leaning down to pepper me with kisses, whispering praises across my skin as if he were etching them into my very being.

“ _Good boy, Eren… Mmm, for a virgin, you really know how to give a good blowie…”_ he purrs, laying beside me and moving a hand further down my body until I feel the tips of his fingers on my cock.

I sigh his name as my eyes flutter close, my toes curling as he strokes me slowly a few times. He pulls away, making me whine with need, but it’s not long before he’s back with a bottle of lube.

“You sure you’re ready?”

I meet his gaze once again, diving into those pools of shining silver. “I’m sure, Levi... Please…” I smile in reassurance, reaching over to squeeze one of his hands.

Levi smiles back and pops the cap open to drench three fingers with lube. He eases one finger in and I tense, my hands curling into fists around the sheets as my body adjusts to the new sensation of intrusion. It burns a little, even with the lube, but the pain dies down after a minute and Levi helps to distract me with soothing words. When I feel comfortable enough to continue, I nod and Levi begins pumping his finger in and out of my ass, still whispering sweet praises.

“ _There we go, sweetheart… Doesn’t that feel so good? Don’t you love being filled by me?”_ he asks lowly, crooking and curling his finger to make me keen. My cock twitches at the sound of his voice, but this time he squeezes it and doesn’t let go. “ _You can’t come yet, it’s too early…”_

“ _Levi… More…”_ I demand weakly, this new feeling of euphoria one I hope to relive with him again and again.

Levi smirks devilishly, slowly adding a second finger in with the first. I cry out in pleasure, my legs tensing in pain, but it actually feels a little easier to take this time. Maybe because I know what to expect now? I don’t know, but it feels fucking great.

I never want it to end.

We stay like that for a long time. Levi adds the third finger, I’m a moaning mess, he has to stop me from coming about six more times, and I love every fucking second. He’s stroking me now as he pulls his fingers out, causing me to groan and moan in both frustration and pleasure. I open my eyes to ask Levi why the hell he thought it was okay for him to stop like that, only to be met by the sight of him stroking himself with lube.

_FUCK._

Once he’s fully hard and satisfied, he leans over me to press his lips to mine, kissing me softly as he lines himself up. “Spread your legs as far as you can, Eren. Make yourself open for me.” he instructs, and I gladly do as he says. “Good boy. I’m gonna go in, but I’m not gonna move just yet, okay? We prepped you really good, but it’s probably still gonna hurt. I’ll be gentle, you just tell me when to move or when to stop. Got it?”

I nod nervously, cupping his cheeks in my hands and pulling him down for another kiss, our lips moving together as he inches his way in. My body tenses again as I see that he’s right. Even with the fingering and stretching, it still hurts, but he sticks by his word. Levi stops once he’s buried, waits skin to skin until I nod for him to continue.

Levi’s thrusts start off slow and steady, his hand stroking my dripping and aching cock in tandem with his hips, and I swear this is heaven on earth. It doesn’t take long for the pain to pass until it’s nonexistent and all that’s left is soul-crushing ecstasy. My nails are clawing down his back as I scream for him, beg him to move faster and harder and deeper.

 _“Fuck, Eren… You’re so tight…”_ Levi moans, panting and crying out as I clench around him. “ _Fuck, Eren, I’m about to… I’m coming!”_

I pull Levi back down to me, kissing and sucking at his neck as his hips stutter, his cock throbbing hot in my ass. “ _Come for me, Levi… Come inside me… That’s it, sweetheart… Come…”_ I purr in his ear, nipping at his skin.

Thank fuck for porn for teaching me a few things. I just hope they’re good things.

Levi comes with a scream, fucking me good through his orgasm. I feel hot and sticky on the inside, drenched and filled. I fucking love it.

“ _Levi… It’s… It’s my turn now… Please let me come…”_ I beg desperately, practically sobbing when he pulls out. “ _Let me come…”_

He smirks tiredly and thrusts in two fingers, and this time there’s no pain, thank fuck. But he hits this spot, a bundle of nerves that has me careening towards my own orgasm at top speed. “Right there, Eren?”

“ _Yes! Right there, Levi!”_ I howl and moan at an embarrassing volume, my back arching as he thrusts harder and strokes me faster. My vision goes white and I think I’m dying, my body exploding with pleasure as I finally come.

I blink the spots out of my eyes just in time to see myself coming, Levi bent over me to catch most of it in his mouth. What he doesn’t catch lands on my stomach, but he wastes no time in licking that up either. I’m boneless and exhausted, holding my arms open for Levi to come cuddle as I find myself thinking that that’s all I wanna do now. Just cuddle.

“How was that for a first time?” Levi chuckles, laying down in my arms with his head on my chest. He pulls the duvet up around us, pressing gentle kisses to my skin as we catch our breath and relax in one another’s arms.

“Bloody brilliant.” I laugh breathlessly, kissing the top of his head. “Damnit, Levi. If I didn’t have a huge fucking crush on you before, I definitely do now.”

Levi chuckles and looks up at me, moonlit and mesmerizing. “You’re something else, Jaeger. I can’t wait to take you on a date or two. Or several.”

I grin back wildly, my face flushed and beaming. “I look forward to it.”


End file.
